From Past and Future
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini semua kebetulan, ini pasti takdir. Semua hal ini berhubungan satu sama lain, dan ingin kita juga mengikuti arus perhubungan ini." Berawal dari penemuan buku tua di perpustakaan, siapa sangka rupanya kami sudah memiliki hubungan-yang meski tipis-dari orangtua kami? Fiksi pertama, silahkan dibaca jika berminat.


**From Past and Future**

**.**

**VOCALOID © Cripton future media and Yamaha Corp.**

**.**

**From Past and Future © 2012**

**© Sanctuary-san**

**.**

**Warning! OOC, AU.**

**.**

**Summary**

**.**

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini semua kebetulan, ini pasti takdir. Semua hal ini berhubungan satu sama lain, dan ingin kita juga mengikuti arus perhubungan ini."

* * *

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa ratus kali gadis bersurai _blonde_ halus itu singgah di perpustakaan kota Cripton. Setiap hari, datang dengan tumpukan buku di tangan, dan pulang dengan kondisi yang sama—dengan tipe, judul, dan sampul buku yang berbeda.

Baik fiksi, non-fiksi, biografi, filsafat, humaniora, ia selalu membaca semuanya. Selalu merasa haus akan buku, selalu merasa bodoh. _'Semakin banyak membaca buku, maka kita akan semakin merasa bodoh,'_.—mungkin kata-kata itulah yang selalu ia camkan.

Melalui daftar buku tamu perpustakaan kota _Cripton_, nama gadis itu Rin Kagamine, kalau begitu, Rin adalah namanya, dan Kagamine adalah nama keluarganya.

—merupakan anak periang yang memiliki obsesi berlebihan dalam membaca.

Hari ini dia berada di kumpulan buku-buku fiksi, dengan air wajah yang tampak lelah dan kurang tidur. Ia menelusuri satu-persatu bilik perpustakaan besar itu, hingga iris birunya terhenti pada sebuah buku yang terlihat berpenampilan sangat 'tidak elit.'

Buku itu—buku tua, dari luar tampak seperti _diary_, dengan terlipatnya beberapa lembar buku itu, noda kecoklatan di bagian sampul, dan beberapa lembar tampak sudah robek—beberapa lembar sudah hilang, entah dimana lembaran buku tua itu sekarang.

Terlihat tidak berarti dan usang dimata banyak orang, tapi sesuatu mendorong gadis itu untuk duduk diam dengan manis sembari membaca buku itu. Buku yang baru ia temukan di perpustakaan yang hampir setiap hari ia kunjungi.

Tampak jelas raut wajah keheranan yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Remaja itu menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan perpustakaan itu, dan mulai menyentuh lembut sampul buku itu.

Debu-debu yang bertumpuk di sampul itu perlahan hilang—berpindah ke tangan gadis itu. Rin mendesah pelah, menyadari debu-debu itu. Tapi, ia hiraukan dan ia melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia tidak menemukan judul dari buku itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah catatan kecil dari pemilik pertama buku itu.

'_Rinto Kazene, 18XX; Untuk Lenka Kazene.'_—dengan tanda tangan kecil di pojok bawah buku itu.

Jemari lentiknya menjalari halaman itu, sebelum beralih ke halaman berikutnya dari buku itu. Kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Halaman itu berisi tulisan-tulisan tangan. Rin tidak buta, ia melihat secara jelas dan tepat. Tulisan-tulisan acak yang membentuk puisi.

.

* * *

'_Kumainkan kata demi kata,_

_Tidak bermaksud mempermainkan hatimu,_

_Kulafalkan beratus-ratus silabel menjadi kata,_

_Hanya untuk membuatmu melihatku,_

"_Aku disini! Lihatlah aku!" jeritku,'_

* * *

.

"Nona... Apakah bangku disebelah anda kosong?" Rin menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan iris biru _azure_nya dengan iris mata milik pemuda itu, dengan warna yang serupa dengan milik gadis itu.

"Ah, iya." jawab Rin sekenannya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" gadis itu mengangguk. Pemuda itu duduk tepat disamping Rin, memulai kegiatan membacanya.

Rin membuka halaman selanjutnya—tidak mempedulikan kejadian barusan. Dan kali ini ia menjumpai dua garis, dengan warna yang berbeda—kelihatannya, mengingat umur buku itu yang sudah melebihi umur Rin.

Rin bisa memastikan, itu dua warna yang berbeda. Hitam dan... Biru? Ah, kelihatannya begitu.

Garis itu diawali dengan jarak yang cukup jauh satu dengan yang lain, dan perlahan, garis itu mendekat, dan menyatu.

(—apa maksudnya?)

Surai _blonde_-nya terbelai angin lembut yang berhasil menerobos melalui ventilasi udara. Ia melanjutkannya, membuka halaman berikutnya dengan penasaran. Kali ini ditemui beberapa patah kata yang tertulis rapi.

.

* * *

'_Jarak antara kita mulai mengecil,_

_Berubah._

_Dari yang jauh dan tidak saling mengenali,_

_Perlahan menjadi dekat dan akrab.'_

* * *

.

Rin mulai mengerti. Ia tidak seharusnya membuka buku itu, itu merupakan privasi yang dimiliki si pemilik buku itu, mengenai kisah cinta si pemilik, dengan seseorang—yang pasti tidak ia kenali. Rin tidak mengenali pemilik buku itu.

Kata-katanya tidak begitu puitis, tapi bisa menggambarkan perasaan si penulis. Rin mulai merasa tidak enak untuk melanjutkan buku itu.

...

...

... dimakan rasa penasaran, ia mengalahkan perasaan bersalahnya, membuka kelanjutan buku itu. Dari sekian banyak kata dan tulisan di dalam buku itu, ia sangat tertarik dengan halaman yang saat ini ia lihat. Rasa antusianismenya tampak dari matanya, yang berkilat-kilat bagaikan anak kecil yang berhasil menemukan beberapa bungkus permen jeruk favoritnya.

Sebuah sketsa. Sketsa wanita berambut panjang—entah sepanjang apa, yang Rin lihat panjang, mengalahkan panjang rambutnya—dengan pita yang persis seperti yang Rin kenakan.

"... nona...?" seseorang menepuk pundak Rin, membuat ia tersadar dari apa yang biasa ia sebut _'imajinasi liar'_.

Rin menatap balik orang yang duduk disampingnya—orang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Err... bo—boleh saya lihat buku itu...?"—menunjuk buku yang sedang Rin baca, orang itu dengan takut meminta.

Rin dengan perlahan memberikan buku itu, dan ia langsung melihat pemuda itu membolak-balikkan lembaran buku itu.

"... tidak kusangka ternyata buku ini ada disini," gumam pemuda itu, dan Rin mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti maksud pemuda yang berada disebelahnya ini. "Dulu ayahku pernah bercerita tentang buku yang ia gunakan untuk menumpahkan segala perasaan cintanya kepada seorang gadis yang ia sukai." orang itu mulai bercerita, seolah menangkap sinyal kebingungan dari Rin.

Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu bercerita kepadanya. Tapi, ia masih sedikit penasaran tentang buku itu. Dengan perlahan Rin mulai mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk di kursi itu, bersiap mendengar kisah itu lebih dalam dan lama.

"Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku ke sini untuk mencari buku ini, tapi selalu tidak menemukannya." pemuda itu menghela napas, "—untunglah kau menemukannya... err—"

"Rin, Rin Kagamine."

Pemuda itu terdiam, "Hahaha,"—tawa pemuda itu membuat Rin merasa nyaman dan tenang,—"Len Kazene,"

"Err... boleh kubawa 'kan buku ini?" Rin mengangguk, Len tersenyum. "Mungkin kalau ada ayahku disini, dia akan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih untukmu,"—bersiap pergi, Len berdiri. Tetapi ujung bajunya ditarik oleh Rin.

"Tunggu dulu. Tolong beritahu aku kisah cinta ayahmu itu!" Rin memohon hingga akhirnya Len meliriknya, "Umm... mungkin kesannya aneh, seperti mau tau segalanya, tapi aku serius, aku mau mendengar kisah ayahmu... aku merasa sedikit _familiar_ dengan isi buku itu,"

Len mencerna seluruh perkataan Rin di ruang-ruang otaknya hingga; "Baiklah kalau begitu," Len kembali duduk disamping Rin. "Kau tau _Cripton middle school_? Dulu kakekku sekolah disana. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Namanya _Lenka Kazene_,"

Otak Rin membeku, ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu—jujur saja sejak pertama kali membuka buku itu. _'Nama itu... Ah iya! Ibu pernah menceritakannya padaku!' _Batin Rin.

"Gadis itu tidak begitu populer, tertutup, dan sepertinya misterius. Begitulah kesan pertama kali—"

"Apa ayahmu pernah menceritakan teman Lenka bernama Lily? _Lily Kagamine_?" tukas Rin cepat sebelum Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Len berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, iya. Pernah. Terlalu sering untuk kulupakan," jawab Len.

Rin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Len. "... itu ibuku,"

—mata pemuda itu terbelalak kaget, "Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Rin mengangguk. "Sungguh suatu kebetulan!" Pekiknya riang.

"—_tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini, ini pasti takdir," _bisik Rin, tidak pada siapa-siapa. Hanya bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lagi, tatapan mata ketenangan itu menerawang jauh ke belakang, "Dulu, kata ayahku... gadis yang ia sukai memiliki satu teman—yang sangat berperan dalam membantu ayahku berkenalan dengan gadis itu." Tutur Len.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, "Ah, benar juga. Disini—kata ayahku—tempatnya pertama kali menyapa gadis itu—dengan bantuan temannya."

_(Jantung Rin berdegup kencang. Kenapa orang ini harus mengatakan itu?)_

"Dan... kalau kupikir-pikir, kau sangat mirip sekali dengan gadis itu." Lanjutnya.

Rin terdiam mendengar—entah itu pujian atau Len hanya ingin menggodanya. Kata Rin—"... memang kau sudah pernah melihat gadis itu?"—disertai tawa hambar untuk menyamarkan rasa malunya.

Len mengangguk, "sudah, nyaris setiap hari 'kok." Dan lagi, Rin merasa nyaman dengan melihat senyuman pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu. Rin tidak perlu menanyakan maksud perkataan itu, ia yakin; kedua orang itu pasti sudah menemukan akhir yang bahagia.

"Setelah ayahku menyapa gadis itu, mereka mulai dekat satu sama lain dan... _happy end_," ia menghela napas—menunjuk dirinya sambil menggoreskan senyum tipis pada Rin.

* * *

_Aku, aku, aku._

_Aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaan sendiri._

_Apakah ini salah satu bentuk keegoisan?_

_Apakah aku terlalu takut untuk menyadari perasaan ini?_

_Sudah, cukup. Hentikan._

_Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, aku menyukai—_

_Aku masih belum bilang, aku mencintainya._

* * *

Rin melihat beberapa baris terakhir di buku itu, "...? Ini apa maksudnya?" gumamnya—yang terdengar oleh pemuda beriris biru _azure_ itu.

"Itu... err... catatan kecilku dulu? Aku harus mencari buku ini, karena sewaktu kecil aku menghilangkan buku ini—" ia menghela napas berat. "aku mencatat dan menulis untuk cinta pertamaku,"

Mata Rin kembali memancarkan anusianismenya. "Apa?" tanya Len yang sudah menyadari tatapan Rin.

"Mau menceritakan, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hee~? Ayolah yah?"

"Ini menyangkut _privasi_." Len mencoba mencari alasan lain, tapi tidak bisa. Melihat Rin yang sudah mulai melebih-lebihkan tatapan itu. Ia menghela napas, "Baik. Baiklah, hentikan tatapanmu itu."

Rin menurut. Len menarik napas dan membuka mulutnya; "Err... dulu aku bertemu dengannya di depan kuil, dia sedang menangis." Terangnya, "dan begitu, entah kau mau bilang cinta pada pandangan pertama atau apa, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya, setiap hari aku kesana, berharap bisa mendapat sosok bersurai _blonde_ itu untuk kedua kalinya, tapi tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah itu." Len terlihat sangat kecewa kali ini.

Rin merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban pemuda itu, "Aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun! Aku tidak bohong!" balas Len tidak kalah dari Rin.

"Pasti ada!"

"Baiklah! Aku bertanya kenapa ia menangis, dan rupanya ia kehilangan ibunya! Tidak ada yang lain!"

"Pasti kau menenangkan gadis manis itu dengan memeluknya, dan bilang—" Rin sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya, "—_'tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini, ayo kita cari ibumu bersama,'_ begitu 'kan! ?"

"TIDAK!"

"PASTI BEGITU!"

**TING TONG!**

Rin dan Len mencari asal sumber suara itu, dan rupanya berasal dari jam. Jam 6 tepat.

"Wow, jam enam. Dan aku belum menemukan buku yang akan kupinjam. Hebat, Rin. Kau sangat hebat." Ucapnya dan langsung lari mengambil tasnya. "LEN KAZENE! KAU AKAN KUINGAT, KAU BELUM MENCERITAKAN KEBENARANNYA!" pekiknya dari kejauhan, sementara Len hanya terdiam disana.

"... Len? Ayo, pulang! Ditunggu papa di rumah loh!" wanita bersurai kuning itu datang menghampiri Len dan menarik tangannya keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"Mama _gak_ jaga malam?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Ada Meiko_-san_ kok," ucap wanita itu, "yay~ akhirnya Len menemukan belahan jiwanya~"

Kini, Len—yang mengerti maksud mamanya itu—langsung memerah "Gak, itu gak mungkin 'ma." Bayangan kedua orang itu pun menghilang ditelan jarak.

* * *

"Fuh..." Rin menghela napas sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu dan mulai masuk, "ma~ Aku pulang~"

Hening. Pernyataan Rin tidak disambut dengan apapun. Heran, Rin berlari menuju dapur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Taman belakang rumahnya, juga sama. Kemana?

Rin—masih diselimuti keheranan—berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan disanalah ia melihat mama tercintanya bersama seseorang bersurai _magenta_ sedang tertawa cekikikan melihat album foto.

Ia menghampiri kedua orang itu dan melihat—"Ma, ngapain?"

Mamanya berbalik dan melihat Rin dengan senyuman, "Rin, akhirnya mama dapat album foto yang hilang itu!" ujarnya bangga, sementara Rin hanya melihat dengan malas.

"Hee~? Rin lucu juga kalau lagi nangis ya~?" ucap wanita disamping mamanya itu.

Rin yang namanya disebut langsung mencari foto yang dimaksud, dan ia menemukan foto itu.

!

Itu benar fotonya—ia sedang menangis meraung-raung didepan kuil—sepertinya—bersama seseorang yang serupa dengannya.

"Ara~? Anda meninggalkan Rin_-chan_ sendirian hingga menangis?" Wanita itu menunjuk ekspresi Rin yang memelas.

"Ah~ Waktu itu mama kehilangan jejak Rin. Tapi mama menemukannya sedang bersama anak ini~ Anak ini imut 'kan? Makanya mama foto~" Rin mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung. Bagaimana mungkin mama kesayangannya itu… memfoto anak kesayangannya diam-diam—saat sedang menangis meraung-raung dan terlebih lagi, saat sedang bersama seorang yang tidak dikenal?

…

…

Tunggu, rasanya Rin pernah melihat anak itu.

…

…

…

Eh? Benar juga.

"EH? !"

* * *

**-E.N.D-**

* * *

/Yosh! Fic pertama kami~ Kritik, saran, dan flame dengan kata membangun diterima dengan senang hati~/

/Hiks… Akhirnya dua jam selesai juga/

/Ada yang berminat memperbaiki kosakata? Misstypo?/

/Gajekah? Apa ini termaksud fanfiction?/

/Kalau bukan, silahkan masukkan keluh-kesah kalian di review box dibawah, wahai readers (emang ada?) tercinta~/

/Ada diksi yang salah? Yay~ OOC banget, untung udah ditulis karakter akan OOC~/

_**Berminat memberikan masukan?**_


End file.
